


Like Something Dangerous

by Phylix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Comfort, First Time, Gun cleaning, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Sharing a Room, Soft McReyes, Top Jesse McCree, Top Jesse McCree/Bottom Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix
Summary: Gabriel Reyes is like something dangerous. He is beautiful and deadly. And Jesse is attracted to that in a man.Jesse McCree finds himself sharing a room with his commanding officer after a mission.  Gabriel takes it upon himself to show the agent the importance of cleaning his weapon thoroughly, much to the displeasure of Jesse. Why does he have to watch the man he has fantasies about clean his gun?  Why is it watching another man handle Peacekeeper arousing?
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Like Something Dangerous

The campground was barren. That was to be expected in April. The temperature averaged between "why is it still raining, does the sun even exist" and "why is it still so cold? It's fucking spring". While unappealing, it meant that Blackwatch was free to use any facility with a generator without the pesky task of payment.

It was better that way, seeing that they were currently being hunted by god knows how many people at this point. They had spent days on the road traveling farther and further north towards Sam's cabin in Vancouver. Ana would then be able to pick them up without pesky questions like, "why did you feel the need to sidetrack away from the mission and steal a busload of cocaine?"

The cabins were tight and cold, with only enough space for a small two-seater couch and twin beds. They were meant for rangers in the summertime but now were chilled and empty. It was Genji's idea to draw straws to determine who slept where. McCree was positive he had rigged the game, but Reyes had been the one to cut the matches. He also held them all in his tight fist, leaving the tricky ninja no choice but to guess. 

He drew short, leaving him with Moira. 

Dinner was eaten in silence before they broke apart and went to their designated spaces. Dawn was when they would begin the next leg of their journey, with a quick message to Morrison on their whereabouts. 

Reyes promised only a few more days of being on the lam. This would all be over soon.

________

A hot shower and cold beer would have made everything better, but as it was, the generator did not heat the water. Jesse assumed it came from a well. It was clear, which worked well enough for him. For the first time in days, Jesse was clean. His hair and body scrubbed from the dirt, oil, blood, and grime that clung to him since Boise and where they had found a motel to take them all in for the night.

Lucky for them, most of the northwestern United States were national parks, leaving them relying on survival skills. The only one who genuinely invested in their journey was Morrison, who gave them coordinates to follow to keep them away from populated areas.

Jesse returned to the room just as Reyes was closing down his communicator. "What's the boss got to say now?" He asked, shaking his hair like a dog as he moved over to the dresser. Hastily, he dropped his gear on top.

Gabe scowled as he watched Jesse. He held a rag in his hand as he wiped oil along the barrel of his shotgun, polishing the black metal. "Jack sounded almost disappointed we wouldn't have time to see Mount St. Helens," He said. "As much as he hates to admit it, that man would love nothing more than to act like the eagle scout and sleep on the ground for a month straight."

Jesse chuckled as he pulled Peacekeeper out of its holster and followed in Reye's example. He pulled an old sock out as he opened up the rear cylinder. "Bet that man has a bug collection, all the different creepy crawlies he can find on a campout."

He looked back when Reyes didn't return with another well-trained retort with a quirked eyebrow. The banter was usually reserved for the missions. It was a well-rehearsed way to break the tensions of wondering whose blood would be on them that evening. It had morphed over the years into something warm and inviting. It was a calm way to end the long days.

Reyes's eyes weren't on him though, at least, not his face. Instead, his focus was on the gun in Jesse's hand with that thousand-yard stare the commander sometimes adopted. 

"Boss?"

Reyes blinked twice, the color returning to his eye as he looked up into Jesse's face with a scowl. "Didn't anyone on the ranch ever teach you how to handle your weapon, son?"

Jesse looked down at Peacekeeper, half taken apart in his calloused hands. "Funny talk, coming from you," He bit back. "A man that throws away an empty without a second thought."

Reyes slowly moved to his feet, setting his shotgun down onto the table as he sauntered over to Jesse. Already, Jesse could see the lecture on those lips, like the kind he gave the newest recruits to Overwatch.

Jesse was no longer a young cock in the program. He had excelled in every feat thrown at him. He had built his reputation as a man not to be tempered with, cocksure enough of his own skill to handle his own, but still brazen enough to fall for a challenge. Here, he could challenge Reyes, bite back harder, but something in those deep, dark eyes gave him pause. 

He stepped aside.

Gabriel Reyes looked down at the revolver on the dresser, then to the worn and used kit, Jesse used to clean and maintain his weapon. Large, calloused fingers rolled over the hilt of the gun, up along the scratches on the brown handle and the spur's sharp prongs. 

"Your weapon is an extension of yourself," Reyes started. His voice was soft, not at all like the assertive commander of Blackwatch that paced back and forth in front of the newest recruits like a shark stalking his prey. Instead, Jesse found himself pulled into the warmth of his voice. This tenderness echoed in his earnest touch over the revolver. "You need to treat her with care, McCree."

"Her?"

Reyes' lip turned up a fraction as he balanced Peacekeeper in his hand, lifting the gun off the table and turned it around slowly.

Even in the dim light, the scars in the metal glimmered, dark reminders of close calls that had very nearly ended his life. "You need to take good care of her, and in-kind, she will take care of you." He nodded his head behind him. "My own kit is with my things, bring it on over."

Obediently, McCree obeyed. He found the kit neatly packed away, next to the supplies that Reyes carried. It was a drastic difference from Jesse's own gear, haphazardly shoved into the knapsack and bulging with the weight. 

Silently, he set it next to his own cleaning kit, a hand-me-down from a retired Blackwatch agent. That was the story of Jesse's life, though, everything borrowed and previously owned by others. Even Peacekeeper, for that matter, was not originally his. She had belonged to his grandfather and his grandfather before him. Jesse himself had modified the weapon, setting new technology alongside the relic and making his trusty gun something as archaic and out of place as he felt himself. 

Reyes was silent as he pulled out a worn cloth. He tied it around the rear cylinder, making sure the barrel would not snap shut, scuffing and damaging his revolver. McCree stayed near, feeling his throat clench as those hands worked his weapon apart. Those strong hands, gripping the hilt firmly as Reyes turned the gun in his hand. 

Suddenly, the room felt too hot. Jesse felt the sides of his undershirt sticking to his skin. He took one small step away, wanting to put space between himself and this master at work.

"Do not walk away from this, Jesse. I want to teach you a few things." Reyes said calmly. He lifted the barrel brush from Jesse's own and dipped it into the cleaning solvent, before feeding it through the barrel of Peacekeeper, slowly thrusting it in. "Know the difference between a careful job, and being too gentle with her, Jesse. Let your tools do the work. The brush will twist inside as it follows along the barrel. Don't try and stop it now."

Jesse felt his jaw tighten, first at the sound of his given name passing through Reyes' lips, then again at the way he fed the brush through the barrel. The way his hands worked, twisting the end of the tool, feeding it through the tip of the gun and into the shaft. 

Jesse's brain began to implode. Often, the men would joke around and make off-handed sexual comments about their weapons. They would compare barrel size, and quip about how it wasn't the size of the bullet, but if it got the job done.

Watching Reyes work the tool through the hilt until Jesse could see it coming through the other side, before twisting his wrist and pulling it back out did things to Jesse's stomach. It spun him into knots and made his mouth run dry.

Jesse could only nod in understanding.

Reyes removed the tool, satisfied that there was no obstruction in the barrel before taking a clean pad, and dipped it into the cleaning solvent. Once again, he fed the brush into the tip, taking his time to work it slowly inside until he was satisfied. With agonizingly slow precision, he repeated it several times, working the tool in and out of the barrel, slowly thrusting it in with those stiff fingers. 

"Tell me why you want a clean weapon, Jesse," Reyes said, breaking the quiet like a bullet as he set the cleaning rod aside, and lifted up another brush. 

Jesse jumped at the sound of his own name. He wiped away the sweat that clung to his forehead, realizing that time had passed and he had not said a word. His brain fired off a dozen different reasons as to why a soldier would want to maintain their weapon. Most of them were coherent and sagely, the kind of answers the commander of Blackwatch would want to hear. Jesse's lips felt full and numb as if the words in his brain could not form. "Safety," He managed stupidly. 

Reyes turned and looked at his face, arching a brow and waiting for Jesse to elaborate.

Jesse felt his fat tongue run against his dry lips as he tried again. "You don't want to jam up in the middle of a firefight." He said. "Keeping a clean, well-maintained gun allows for you to make sure there ain't any embarrassing mishaps when you need it to work the most."

Reyes nodded, approving of the rambling answer. "Not the most eloquent way of putting it, but you are right." He set aside the rounded brush. His eyes inspecting the other brushes from his own kit, before settling on one that looked almost like a toothbrush, with a short flat head and soft bristles. He dipped it into the cleaning solvent and began to scrub against the muzzle.

Months of built-up dirt slowly began to lift away, revealing the gleaming metal below. It was amazing to watch the commander work. McCree leaned in, enthralled with the rigor and strength of those fingers, and the way he cradled the weapon. Strong, deft fingers worked through the crevices, touching places that McCree never had thought of before. 

His hand wrapped around the barrel and held firm as Reyes worked at the black charring around the back of the cylinder until it was gleaming. His wrist flicking back and forth, almost pumping the gun in his hand to get into a good groove.

All the while, McCree's mind wandered to other things. These less professional things could fit even easier in those calloused hands. He had to tear his eyes away before Gabe's benign cleaning made Jesse's pants tighter. He thanks the lord above for the thick leather of his work pants, and the constriction they gave him now as he shifted in his seat, not two feet away from the man in question.

Jesse couldn't look away for long, not without Reyes verbally demanding his attention once again. This was not some voyeuristic act to get McCree hot and heavy, this was supposed to be a reprimand. Jesse instead settled to look at Reyes in the face.

Not meeting his eye. Those dark, calculating eyes remained on Peacekeeper. The little pink tongue that absentmindedly lingered on the tip of Reyes' teeth, though…

It was worse than any pornographic film Jesse had ever seen. Reyes was fucking beautiful, with deep shadows and crows feet around his eyes. God damn, even the five days of an overgrown beard, was almost too much for him. He wanted to reach out, and run the back of his hand over Reyes' cheek and feel the scratch of his overgrowth. He yearned to pull that damn beanie off Reyes' head and card his fingers through the non-regulation length curls underneath. 

Jesse wanted to kiss those scarred lips, even now, when they were cracked from the weather and dry sin. 

Jesse wanted Gabriel Reyes in the worst way possible, and even now, sitting alone with the man and watching him handle Peacekeeper like a lover, he knew Gabriel Reyes would only be a fantasy.

"-Stick your rod in slowly," The words penetrated his mind, and Jesse flinched hard, the legs of the chair under him squealing on the wood floor.

Reyes laughed. "I knew you weren't listening."

"I was!" Jesse defended himself, the redness of his cheeks extended down his neck. Without looking, he knew how his skin glowed red when caught, and could feel it deepening when Reyes turned his eye on him, smirking. 

"Sure, Hot-Shot," The deep rumble of his voice washed over Jesse and ignited a new fire in his belly. He turned back to the weapon. Gabriel's fingers wrapped around the rod, inserted it between the cylinder, and his fingers grasping the starred end as he inserted it slowly, only to pull it out. "Remember to use oil on all the moving parts. You want to make sure that everything is nice and even as you put it all back together. Putting your rod in shouldn't have any resistance. If you need some, rub more oil onto your rod." 

Jesse swallowed his tongue. He made a slight gagging noise, he tried to cover with a cough as his cock pulsed inside his pants, thumping in time with his heartbeat against his thigh. He bit on his hand, resisting the urge to tell Reyes just how good he was with his rod, and how easily he could make it fit.

Still, Reyes was oblivious. How could this man not see the torment on his protege's face? How could sit there so calm and collected, polishing Jesse's tool without noticing how Jesse's tool was ramrod straight in his pants, and bulging against his thigh? Could he not see the buckets of sweat pouring from McCree's forehead as desperate, lust-filled eyes were entranced by his every move?

Reyes continued his slow trek, lifting up the silicon rag and wiping Peacekeeper clean with it until the gun was shimmering in the dull light. With a nod of approval, he set it back in Jesse's holster. 

Jesse was on the verge of tears. His whole body was thrummed with energy. He wanted Gabriel to turn that attention on him, take McCree in his hands and worship his body just as thoroughly as he had held that gun. 

Or better yet, ask McCree to take him apart and put him back together with that much dedication.

Jesse wanted to eat his fist. He wanted to run screaming into the woods and hump the nearest tree. He wanted to tear off his clothing and ravish Gabriel Reyes.

"Have you ever handled a lover like that?"

The words crashed over Jesse like a tidal wave of ice. Instantly, he gasped and swallowed around this thick tongue. His brain reeled, trying to formulate the words still ringing in his ears. There was no possible way he heard that correctly. No way that Gabriel-Fucking-Reyes just asked him if he cradled a lover as tenderly as he held a gun.

Reyes' head turned just a fraction as he looked at McCree from the corner of his eye, purposely not meeting his gaze as he continued to put away the kit from memory. He does not repeat himself.

"Reckon I have," Jesse manages, the trembling in his voice almost as noticeable as the one in his hands. He grips his belt buckle hard, forcing himself to stop, only to realize too late how it draws the other man's eye right to his package.

Gabriel's eye quirks up. Jesse does not know if he is impressed or surprised with what he finds, just that the longer Gabriel Reyes eyes remain on his body, the harder it is for Jesse to think. 

The world slows down as Gabriel shifts. He is straddling Jesse's hips. His firm, calloused fingers entwining themselves into Jesse's thick hair and cradling the back of his skull. Jesse doesn't remember when they started kissing, only that soft lips press hard and needy against his own. With every passing moment, Jesse tilted his head more. He slots them both together more perfectly as Jesse's hands reach around Gabriel's thin waist and latch onto his belt loops.

Nither say a word as they move together, hips grinding and hands tightening, gripping the other man so tightly, as if at any moment it would all end.

Years.

Literal fucking years, Jesse craved to feel the warmth of the other man against him. Feel the way his muscles rippled and tensed under his touch and the soft puffs of breath against his overheated skin. Hard and demanding, yet so sweet and needy.

Blunt fingernails scrape against Jesse's scalp most deliciously, pulling a deep groan straight from Jesse's chest. Reyes pulls away. His lips millimeters from Jesse's, still peppering his mouth with breathless kisses as he rests against him, pressing his whole being into Jesse.

Jesse wants nothing more than to pull him in close and kiss along his face until every muscle in Gabriel's body relaxes. He wants to lay him down and worship every scar that is scattered along his bone-tired body.

Without a word, Jesse knows Gabriel wants the same thing. He leans into Jesse's touch, arching his back like a desperate cat. Jesse cannot help but oblige. Hands tug at the ends of his tucked-in shirt until it is free. 

Hands meet hot skin, and Jesse cannot help but run them along Gabriel's spine and feel the way the muscle responds. It is as if every nerve in his body was a live wire, electric in Jesse's strong hands. Gabriel's body twisted in his hands as he moaned deeply into Jesse's mouth.

Jesse wanted this man. He ached for him.

He yearned.

Reyes let out a long, low sigh as he pressed his forehead against Jesses. His fingers curled against the sensitive hairs at the nape of Jesse's neck as they sat in silence, fingers and hands still touching, still hungry, but tender. The exhaustion on the other man is palpable. Jesse can see the weary lines etched across Gabriel's face and the dark, ever-present circles that exist under his eyes. 

"It isn't going to get any easier from here," Gabriel's voice was low, barely above a whisper as he spoke. "Everything is changing, Jesse. I can feel it all, spiraling out of control."

At that moment, Jesse wanted nothing more than to cradle the other man into his arms, to hold him softly and whisper sweet nothings into his hair and skin. He wanted to comfort the man with pretty lies that neither of them believed. The winds of change weren't coming, they were already billowing and blustering at the door. 

Maybe for tonight, though, they could be ignored.

Jesse nuzzles his nose against the crook of Gabriel's shoulder, pressing fiery kisses against his heated skin and pulling the other man in closer, banishing away the dark thoughts that haunt the other man. 

Jesse shifts and moves to stand, and Gabriel follows his movement, hauling Jesse into him as they stumble across the room. Gabriel grips his face in hand, trailing kisses along his jaw as they move. Hands grip clothes tightly, pulling and pushing until bare chests meet, and Jesse feels the back of his knees connecting with the metal frame of the bed.

Teeth scrape against Jesse's jaw, and he moans, low and raw and husky. He arches into Gabriel's wandering hands, panting and nearly weeping from the sensations.

Gabriel Reyes is like something dangerous. He is beautiful and deadly. And Jesse is attracted to that in a man. His hands wander along every inch of Gabriel's perfectly sculpted body, touching him, feeling every inch of him. Jesse is not sure how much of it is the man's natural ability, and how much of it is SEP's interference. Either way, he knows this is a body Michelangelo would have wept over. His beautiful Gabriel, like the archangel himself, straddled over his hips.

He melts in Jesse's arms. They wrap around his middle, flipping them over until Gabriel's back is pressed into the mattress and his legs firmly wrapped around Jesse's middle. He licks his lips. On the tip of his tongue are the orders he wants to give, but forever stuck. Jesse moves to cover his body, raining more hot kisses along the thick column of Gabriel's neck and down, over his clavicle.

His eyes drift shut as his spine arches, wanting to feel those lips along every inch of his skin. Wanting Jesse to touch and lick and nip and fuck every last inch of his body. 

Blunt nails scratch patterns into Jesse's shoulders, encouraging him on with low, throaty noises of approval. No need to stay quiet. No need to silence himself when the woods outside would not care. 

Hands grip Gabriel's belt buckle, jerking his hips forward as Jesse's shaking hands work his pants open. He can only assist with lifting his hips up as his steady hand navigate down his backside, cupping his ass and squeezing.

Kisses rain down, over his abdomen. A tongue darts out, licking at his belly, and Gabriel cannot help but try and squirm away as a firm hand clasps itself around his growing length.

With slow, languid strokes, Jesse helped ease Gabriel back onto the bed, watching as the other man covered his mouth with the back of his hand and bit away the moan. Already, the older man was leaking. He twitched in Jesse's hand with every slow pump.

Jesse could not tear his eye away as he watching as the foreskin pull with every stroke, exposing that sensitive pink head. It glistened, almost begging him to wrap his lips around it.

He complied.

Sweet kisses at the tip. Jesse's tongue darting out to catch the pre as it came, before wrapping his soft lips around the head and taking him down as far as he could. Jesse was out of practice, but feeling his length against the broadside of his tongue encouraged him. The throaty moan and snap of Gabriel's hips, driving himself further into that wet heat, was nearly enough to send Jesse over the edge himself.

He shifted his weight onto his side, working his pants down with one hand, while the other anchored itself at the base of Gabriel's shaft. He worked himself down, slow and steady, savoring Reyes's flavor and feel against his body and the smell of his musky sweat on his nose.

Fingers carded through Jesse's hair once more, helping to steady him as he worked, taking him in as deeply as he could. He felt something cold against his cheek and pulled back, releasing his shaft with a wet 'pop.'

Gabriel's eyes were glistening, lost in the haze of lust as he laid back against the sheets and moaned, his cock slapping against his belly. "More," he grunted, lifting his knees and bracing his heel against the bed. Jesse's head turned, looking at the thing Gabriel pressed against his cheek.

A half-used bottle of clear lube and a condom.

Jesse groaned. He buried his head against Gabriel's hip, gripping the base of his own cock so tight it nearly hurt. Every fantasy. Every wet dream he ever had was now lying just beneath him. He breathed in again the musky scent of Reyes, pressing wet kisses against his hips as he fumbled with the lube bottle. 

Under him, Gabriel shifted his hips, making his hole easier to access for the other man just as Jesse was able to pop the lid open. How many nights had Jesse palmed himself while thinking of different ways he could eat out Gabriel Reyes? How many times had he fantasized in the shower this exact moment, and yet…

The real Gabriel Reyes was here with him, gasping contently as the first finger breached his hole. He moved back with practiced ease, working himself into Jesse's rhythm. His face contorted, only to relax again with every upward thrust of Jesse's fingers. "Hurry," He panted, arching his back and running his hands along his own face.

Beautiful…

Jesse watched him, mesmerized by how natural Gabriel looked, spearing on Jesse's fingers, watching the slick hole open up as Jesse added a second one and scissored him until three digits easily fit inside. His hole was so hot, so gloriously hot, as they swallowed him up and held tightly.

His brain fired on all cylinders, wanting nothing more than to pull out and shove his cock inside the other man. He wanted to feel that tightness, that heat, all around his cock. He wanted to claim Gabriel Reyes and show him just how good it could be…

"Condom," Gabriel gasped, his voice higher in pitch as he thrust back against Jesse's fingers. It was as if he could read the other man's mind, and know just how desperate McCree felt inside. "Fuck, condom! Now!"

Jesse panted, pulling his fingers free and grabbed the wrapped condom. His eyes remained on Gabriel, spread out like a feast before him, his toned body flushed red as his chest heaved. Dark glazed eyes turned to him, as a languid smile spread over his face. "Need some help there?"

Jesse's fingers fumbled with the tin wrapper, slipping away every time he thought he had a good grip. He grunted and grumbled, trying a second time before bringing it to his teeth.

In an instant, Reyes was up, snatching the condom away with a loud, barking, "Hey!"

If Jesse's brain were working correctly, he would have been able to determine that sharp teeth and a sensitive rubber were not ideal. Instead, he watched as Gabriel opened it up.

Warm hands gripped the base of Jesse's cock and gave him a few long, slow pumps before Reyes rolled the condom down his length. He groaned, throwing his head back as his commanding officer continued to touch him, stroke him, inspect him.

Gabriel made a satisfied grunt and laid back once again. "Impressive tool you have there, McCree." 

"Did you expect anything less?" Jesse smirked, feeling the sass part of his brain flair up again. He crawled up Gabriel's body, hands framing either side of his head, as Gabriel's hands guided his cock.

Long, strong legs wrapped around Jesse's middle, pulling him in close as he felt the head of his cock against the tight ring of muscle. Gabriel's body relented, and slowly, Jesse felt the heat of his body envelop him. 

Hands. Strong, wonderful hands stroked along Jesse's spine as he leaned down, capturing Gabriel's lips once more. He moved, letting Gabriel's body adjust to him inch after inch until Jesse was fully seated inside him.

Gabriel let out a sigh. It was as if being here, under Jesse and filled to the brim, was where he always wanted to be. Absently, fingers carded along Jesse's spine, touching him. Feeling him. Gabriel's eyes drifted shut as the sighs slowly turned to soft hums of delight.

Jesse began to move, slowly at first. He watched Gabriel's face for any sign of distress, kissing away every flinch and frown until only his head remained. Then, ever so slightly, Jesse pushed back in. 

"Fuck," Gabriel gasped, peppering heated kisses against Jesse's jaw as he rolled his hips, taking Jesse back in. "Stop treating me like some virgin that's never taken dick before. If you want to fuck me, then fuck me good, cowboy."

It was like a switch went off inside him. Suddenly, his hands gripped at Gabriel's massive thighs, bending them further until his knees were near his ears as Jesse thrust. Good, hard, and deep, he thrust into Gabriel. His balls slapped against the meat of his backside as sweat poured from his body.

Gabriel's hands moved to Jesse's chest, pressing hard against his hirsute chest. He gripped at the hair and carded his fingers along the muscle. Their passionate cries filled the cabin, mixed with the audible cacophony of skin slapping against skin. It was almost too much to bear. 

Gabriel came first, his back arching off the bed as white-hot ropes of cum splattered against his chest. Jesse gripped the base of his cock and stroked him in time, pulling the dregs of his orgasm out, until Gabriel whimpered and cried under him. His body shook with ecstasy.

Sweat dripped down Jesse's forehead as he closed his eyes tight, thrusting deep into that hot body. His pace was erratic. He was unable to keep a rhythm going as he huffed, pressing heated kisses against Reyes' neck while whispering sweet nothing into his skin.

Jesse's back tingled. His body quaked as an orgasm rippled through him. He slammed one final time into Gabriel as he filled the condom with a low growl.

Silence fell between them once again, as Jesse's grip on his thighs slackened. He sat back on his haunches, and his softening cock slipped out of Gabriel's hole. He closed his eyes, hand resting against the other's stomach, and felt him breathe. Evening breaths that were still deep, that staggered on the inhale, and slow on the exhale.

In time, Jesse would make sure they were both clean and comfortable, before laying back down with him for the remainder of the night. For now, Jesse savored the moment. The heat of the body under his. The way Gabriel's thumb hooked around his wrist and stoked at the tendon. The way their breaths evened out and matched one another. The way the other man seemed to glow in the dim light.

Tomorrow would eventually come and with it the promise of a hard road ahead. For now, they had each other, this room and the quiet woods. For now, dangerous men like them could rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much McReyes, but I love this ship a lot. There is so much good potential there. Thank you for reading, and thank you to the lovely Elisa for prompting me to write this! I hope it meets expectations!


End file.
